odd_luck_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Safety Dance
"The Safety Dance" is a song by Canadian new wave/synth-pop band Men Without Hats, released in Canada in 1982 as the second single from Rhythm of Youth. The song was written by lead singer Ivan Doroschuk after he had been kicked out of a club for pogo dancing. This is one of the songs in the soundtrack for Odd Luck Theory. Lyrics Safety! Safety dance! We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind Cause your friends don't dance And if they don't dance Well they're are no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come From out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind Cause your friends don't dance And if they don't dance Well they're are no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come From out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance Dances! We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat From our hats to our feet And surprise them with the victory cry I say we can act if want to If we don't nobody will And you can act real rude And totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say we can dance We can dance Everything out control We can dance We can dance We're doing it wall to wall We can dance We can dance Everybody look at your hands We can dance We can dance Everybody taking the chance Safety dance Oh well the safety dance Ah yes the safety dance Safety! Safety dance! We can dance if we want to We've got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it Never gonna lose it Everything will work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind Cause your friends don't dance And if they don't dance Well they're are no friends of mine I say we can dance We can dance Everything out control We can dance We can dance We're doing it wall to wall We can dance We can dance Everybody look at your hands We can dance We can dance Everybody taking the chance Oh well the safety dance Ah yes the safety dance Oh well the safety dance Oh well the safety dance Oh yes the safety dance Oh the safety dance yeah Oh it's the safety dance It's the safety dance Well it's the safety dance Oh it's the safety dance Oh it's the safety dance Oh it's the safety dance Oh it's the safety dance Videos File:Men Without Hats - The Safety Dance|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Browse